Vice Versa
by thelostpirate
Summary: Draco Malfoy, the toast of the town has been assigned to be the protégé of the so-called conservative Hermione virgin Granger (or at least what he thinks she is). Well, one shall not simply judge a book by its cover. -this is an AU fic so .. yeah - WARNING : I cuss a lot and it MAY contain smut so don't sue me, I've warned you. Besides I have no money so it would be a waste of time
1. Chapter 1

Vice Versa.

Hermione climbs the stairs two steps at a time. She takes a glimpse on her vintage silver watch with little beads that look like crystals around the face of the timepiece which she inherited from her late mother.

_I'm so doomed, it's almost 8._

"Hermione, wait up!" calls a voice of a very familiar guy.

She speeds up when she realizes that she should be avoiding the owner of the voice. Hermione covers her face with her dry curly hair before taking the other route to level 4.

"Hermione!" calls the guy again.

"I'm late. We'll talk later", she walks away without even turning around to look at him.

"You are late Mr Malfoy", Professor Lee who is sitting on the end of his mahogany table says to Malfoy who just came into the office. "And why is that?"

Malfoy wipes his sweaty temple with the end of his hoodie "Family matter sir, I couldn't avoid it", he lies.

"Huh that's weird because it states here that you're from London and last time I checked, we're in Aberdeen", the manwho is in his forties takes out a white file that says _CONFIDENTIAL_ from the drawer and placed it on his table.

Anyone would be smart enough to detect Malfoy's thick English accent. Malfoy couldn't help it but to stay silent. He taps his finger on his jeans covered thigh while waiting for the professor to say something. He just wants to get out of the office as soon as possible.

"So Malfoy, this lady over here will be your mentor. The reason why I chose her is that, she is one of our best students when it comes to assignment and - she is a British too. I guess that would be easier for the both of you", Professor Lee sits behind the table.

Malfoy just realized the presence of the lady that Professor Lee was referring to.

_Great, it's a girl. _He surely doesn't want to spend hours with some random guy.

The _girl _who was sitting with her back facing Malfoy all of this time stands up and turns around, revealing her face to the son of the so called famous_ Lucius Malfoy. _"Hermione Granger", she holds out a hand before Malfoy reaches it with his, warm sweaty hand. "Call me Draco, Draco Malfoy", he says while scanning the girl he just met.

"Granger? Do you happen to be _the daughter of-_", Hermione cuts his sentence before he could finish talking "Yes", she smiles politely.

"Oh, wonderful", he nods.

D's POV

Dull. Just like the grumpy old Granger. I mean, just look at the long-sleeved sweat shirt and those oversized baggy pants! And why on earth is she wearing that bloody scarf around her neck? It's _fucking_ summer!

Can't Lee give me a better girl? This would be hell to hang out with Ms Hermione _Virgin_ Granger around the university! The guys would surely make fun of me.

H's POV

How _polite_. Not even a sorry-I-am-late-and-I-practically-wasted-thirty-minutes-of-your-life? I should have listened to Ginny and Belle when they warned me about him. I shouldn't even have agreed to help him when Professor Lee asked me to.

TP's POV

Draco Malfoy is pretty famous in the university even though it's his first month here. Well, with the good look he inherits from his stewardess mother and the fact that he is the only heir of The Malfoy Corporation; it's easy for him to gain popularity here.

"Well, I guess we're done for now. I would like to see your first assignment in the next three weeks, Draco, and we'll decide if you still need Ms Granger's help for the second one", says Professor Lee before he takes a sip from his steamy green tea.

"_Three bloody weeks with her?" _Draco whispers but loud enough for Hermione to hear him.

"Now off you go",

"Thanks professor", says Hermione before she walks out of the office.

"Professor Lee, is there any chance that I can change my – mentor?" asks Draco once he is sure that Hermione left.

"Mr Malfoy, Hermione Granger's quality of work when compared to yours is, well honestly – very different. I've heard that you had a hard time finishing your assignment back when you were in your previous university, is that true?" asks the professor but for some reasons, Malfoy stays silent.

"To have Granger as a mentor is probably what every new student wishes for. She has brilliant ideas and truly dedicated with what she does so I hope you won't miss this opportunity".

"Well, I have to make a phone call now, would you mind?" Professor Lee gives Draco a signal to leave him alone in his office.

"Oh yes, sure. Thank your sir",

"Malfoy-", calls the professor as Draco opens the door, ready to get out of the office. "_Damn it_", whisper Malfoy.

"Yes?"

"Don't be late for appointments – especially when you're dealing with a _Granger_".

"Right", he leaves the office.

In front of him is Hermione Granger. She is scribbling something on a piece of paper. "That's my phone number and email. Call me _only_ if you want help for your assignment. Our first meeting will be at Bon Accord tomorrow at 2pm", she hands in the paper to him.

"Wait, not at _the_ Bon Accord".

"I'm not asking for your permission Mr Malfoy".

"No, only this time. Let's meet somewhere else"

"_Where else?_" asks Hermione while checking on her phone.

"Uhm …", hums Draco, thinking.

"I'm sorry but I have no time to wait for-", says Hermione before Malfoy cuts her sentence.

"Wait! The library! We'll meet at the library", Draco finally makes up his mind.

"The library then and don't be late", Hermione warns the guy she just met before she walks away.

"Phew, that's one hell of a girl".


	2. Chapter 2

_Honk. Honk._

"Move out of my way", Draco honks at the group of students who are walking in front of his car. "Move!" he screams again with his sunglasses set perfectly on his pointed nose.

"Oh shut up!" yells one of the male students who then makes an obscene gesture to Draco.

"You son of a_ gun!" _Draco honks louder.

H's POV

_2:45 pm_

"Oh who am I kidding?" I sigh while tapping my pen on the table made of glass.

I look at my watch and then at my cell phone, wondering if Malfoy would even tries to call. He probably lost the paper I gave him yesterday. "This is a waste of time" I say again before this unfamiliar guy who sits nearby shushes me. "Sorry".

5 minutes more and I'll go.

_"Three bloody weeks with her?" _

Huh, you _bloody arrogant brat._ You're just another son of someone who is filthy rich, nothing more. Draco probably can't even dress up without his maid's help.

TP's POV

Draco slams the huge door of the main library. "_FUCK, _I'm late", he says with his eyes wandering around the library, searching for a girl with curly brunette hair.

"Cough, silent", scolds the female librarian who is wearing the typical thick glasses bookworms always wear.

Ignoring the librarian, he walks to a place in the library packed with students. It's his first time going into the library. He didn't even know there were 5 libraries in the university until Hermione sent someone to meet him this morning.

6 hours before

"_I'm Hermione's friend. She asked you to meet her at The Sir Duncan Rice"_, informs the unknown girl.

"_Who?"_

"_Hermione Granger? Your mentor?"_

"_Ah, Granger"_

"_You remember that you have to meet her today right?"_

"_Yea, yea of course. But – she said we'll meet in the library not a restaurant"_

"_Um, The Sir Duncan Rice IS a library", says Belle impatiently._

"_Pfft, of course. I was just joking", he laughs._

"_Oh my god and please don't be late", Belle holds her forehead before she leaves._

"_What's with everyone asking me not to be late?"_

Present time

"Draco", whispers someone but he can't seem to know where the voice comes from.

"6 o'clock", whispers the voice again, this time it's louder.

"At your back", Draco finally turns around to see Hermione sitting at a table beside the window all alone.

For the first time in his life, he feels nervous to face someone especially when he sees how red Hermione's face is right now. Ruffling his black hair, he walks to the table casually, trying to hold back his feeling. Meanwhile, Hermione who is sitting on the chair taps her Uggs boots on the floor while watching Draco walks towards her.

"Hello Malfoy", whispers Hermione faking a smile.

"Hey. There was a massive traffic-", says Draco before he takes a seat.

"SHHHH", the guy who shushed Hermione just now shushes Malfoy. Draco replies with a deadly stare.

Hermione holds her bright red cheeks patiently and lets out a long heavy sigh. Draco looks at her with an innocent look before he checks his reflection on the glass table. "Yea, I'm here. What do I do now?"

Hermione inhales deeply and then exhales when she realizes that Draco doesn't bring anything with him, not even a piece of paper. She coughs "Have you done any research last night?"

"Nope", he shakes his head.

"Right", she nods, trying her best not to explode in the library. She surely doesn't want to be kicked out of the library. It would be the most embarrassing thing that can happen to her.

"So?" he asks.

"We're done for today", Hermione stands up and slings her bag on her shoulder.

"Whoa, what? I rushed here to meet you and now you're leaving?" Draco stands up, following Hermione who is walking away from the table.

"Oh, excuse me? You _rushed _here? You're late for 50 minutes", Hermione turns around to see Draco following her from the back.

"I told you there was a traffic jam!" answers Draco who is pissed off with his veins popping out on his forehead.

"_Of course_ there was", Hermione rolls her eyes.

The librarian shushes the both of them who are starting to make a scene in the library. "I'm sorry ma'am", Hermione apologizes to the librarian. "Are you accusing me for lying?" asks Draco, with his dark bold eyes staring at Hermione.

"Looks like it", she walks between two bookshelves, avoiding from talking to Draco who will probably make her getting kicked out of the library for making too much noise.

"Ms Granger, I will not let you make me rush here and let you cancel the appointment", Draco follows her.

"Why so, Mr Malfoy? Will your oh-so-rich father ask the police to arrest me for doing that to his son?"

"My father has nothing to do in this situation!" screams Draco.

Suddenly, two hands grab both Draco's and Hermione's arms. "That's it both of you".


	3. Chapter 3

The sky is blue, the air is crisp and the sun is shining gloriously. with the sound of students chatting with one another making it another morning in Aberdeen. Hermione could smell the scent of freshly baked breads from the nearest bakery that is famous for their Classic French Boule. On her right is a group of Spanish students singing some random song in Spanish she has never ever heard of before but somehow she seems to enjoy it. The 20 years old then sits down to feel the green smooth surface of the grass touches her bare palms.

_Jure que no volveria a sucederme de nuevo_

_Que cupido no volveria a enredarme de nuevo_

_Tu tienes algo inusual que aun no lo desifro_

_Pero alteras mis sentidos_

Naturally, Hermione sways her head to the melody of the song. She takes out the book she borrowed from her brother and starts to read it.

H's POV

_It cannot be expected that this system of farming would produce any very extraordinary or luxuriant crop. Oliver Twist's ninth birth-day found him a pale thin child, somewhat diminutive in stature, and decidedly small in circumference-_

**Beep.**

I reach for my cell phone which is placed at the side pocket of my jeans.

**Come with me to the mall -**D.M.-

"You've got to be kidding me", I snort after reading the text from Malfoy.

Sorry but I'm not into your games, Malfoy. I was about to continue reading the passage before my phone beeps again.

**I'll come and meet you instead. Where are you? **-D.M.-

**I'm in the middle of a class **-Granger-

**Liar. I asked Belle and she said you're free today you prat! **-D.M.-

Great, now he is friends with my best friend?

I toss the cell phone into my unzip bag. "Hermione?" calls out a guy who is a meter away.

Harry who has his hands in his pockets walks towards me with a smile. "Hey", he greets me. "Hey".

Awkwardly, he takes a seat on the grass. I could smell his familiar light masculine perfume scent which immediately brings back a thousand memories. "Do you have any plan tomorrow?" he asks.

_Oh, not again. _"Yes", I close my book and let out a sigh.

"What plan?"

Ignoring the question he just asked, I change my view from Harry to a nearby group of students dancing to a song.

"Will you stop running away-",

"Harry-", I hold my aching forehead.

"Give me a chance will you?"

I pack my stuff before I stand up and correct my cardigan. "I have to meet someone, I'm sorry".

"Who?"

"A friend", I say before leaving Harry who is sitting on the grass alone.

It's not going to work out, Potter. Maybe if you were like this before, I wouldn't have to run away from you all the time now.

**Where do we meet? **-Granger-

To Malfoy.

Malfoy stands in front of his body-length mirror to see the reflection of a British young man in a Polo shirt and light brown khaki. His dark smooth hair is side combed neatly. "This shall impress Ms Granger", he says proudly at his own reflection. It doesn't matter how much he hates the fact that he needs to drag Hermione to the mall today, he still has to look good in front of her.

The last time he met her was in Mr Filch's office. The old man, Filch has forbidden both Hermione and Draco from entering The Sir Duncan Rice Library for awhile so that they both can reflect the mistake that they have done.

Malfoy didn't take the fact that he was dragged by a female librarian out of the library well as he had a reputation to be taken care of. Hermione, in the other hand, was very distressed with Mr Filch's cruel decision.

_"Don't ever come to this library until I allow you to do so!" warns Filch to the both of them._

_"But Mr Filch, I __**need **__the library", begs Hermione. _Well, Mr Filch was very mad with the two of them until he had to ignore Hermione who begged non stop.

And darling Ms Granger also stepped on Draco's left foot because of the offensive statement he made about Mr Granger in Mr Filch's office.

_"At least my father is not a grumpy old man who walks around with his humongous pot belly-", _was the statement made by Draco to Hermione which resulted to Hermione turning into a 5'6" tall brunette Hulk.

After the both of them were chased out of Mr Filch's office for the use of too many cussing words by Draco and Hermione who was starting to hurt Draco physically, they both made a deal outside of the four stories building. Draco knew he needed Hermione with his assignment while Hermione needed Draco to increase her mark which is already high, but, well, it's Hermione _Granger_ we're talking about.

_"No one is perfect but there's always room for improvement", Mrs Granger gives her sweetest smile to her only daughter._

_"Yes mother", Hermione holds back her tears as the wrinkly hand caresses her cheek._

_"_Granger? Are you listening to me?" Draco's rough voice brings Hermione back to reality.

"Yea, of course", she lies, feeling a little uneasy sitting alone in the car with Draco who is speeding like a maniac. "Ey, ey, listen to this", Draco raises his index finger before he turns up the volume of the radio. From the passenger's seat, Hermione could see that Draco is swaying his body to the melody of the song.

"Seldom Scene from the record, Act 1", the words come out of her mouth without her expecting it.

"... Yes it is. 500 miles", Draco looks at Hermione with his judging dark eyes.

"Eyes on the road, Malfoy",

_500 miles, 500 miles_

_500 miles, 500 miles_

_Lord I'm 500 miles_

_From my home._

_"_It's a shame that Mike Auldridge isn't around anymore, and John Duffey too. Mike was a true innovator and musician who could pull up any emotion on his dobro. The beauty of his tone and the way it fit in almost any situation in which he found himself were a true inspiration to me", she says expressionless while looking at a coffee shop from the window of Draco's Jeep.

"How do you know so much about them?" asks Draco who once again is staring at Hermione as if she just killed someone.

"Everyone could know about them, they're legends",

Draco shakes his head, trying to digest what Hermione was saying. "No, not everyone knows them. It's either you're 50 years old or a _bloody _guitarist".

Hermione raises her shoulders, "I guess I read a lot".

"Why did you drag me here by the way?" asks Hermione who has to speed up to catch on Draco who is speeding up like a bullet train.

Draco stops in front of a beautifully decorated jewellery shop located at the Bon Accord Centre. "Ernest Jones?", Hermione raises her left eyebrow and waits for an explanation from Malfoy who is smiling widely. Without any warning, Draco grabs Hermione's hand and pulls her into the store.

"Where are we going?" ask Hermione.

"We're going to buy a ring".


End file.
